As the number of processors in systems increase, the overall productivity of the processors may not match the system's expected processing capacity when processing applications which were designed to be on a system having less processors. For instance, bottlenecks may occur as individual threads for processing are distributed to the various processors. In other instances, some applications may limit the number of processors which may effectively process tasks for the application. For example, some applications may not be well suited for being processed by more processors that for which the application was designed. For example, while an application may operate as expected on a desktop system including two processors, an enterprise server having sixty-four or more processors may experience issues with the same application.